The information age has made information available to users through various wired and wireless networks on many different types of devices from built-in speakers in a home theater system to laptop computers to cellular telephones. Along with the increased availability of information, however, has come increased user demand for accessibility of information. Users want to be provided with information quickly and seamlessly and want to expend as little effort as possible to access the information.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an improved mechanism by which a user may interact with devices to view information and provide user input.